Perspective
by Yuuki-TN
Summary: Ever wondered how a kishin egg  feels? No OC just a little story of feelings felt by a criminal as they turn into a kishin and so on.  Please Review!


_POV of a Kishin. I will refer to it as a kishin even though technicly it is a kishin egg. Please don't hate me. ;n;_

At the begining of each time change I put a little definition. Oh and I edited a few things.. Thanks for the review! I really need an editor... xP No matter how many times I re-read it before I post I always miss things! Please let me know if anything needs to be changed~ 'U'

* * *

><p><em>Perspective<em>

Crime- An action of negligence that is deemed dangerous to what is legally prohibited.

I've murdered. I won't hide it. I've killed many who were deemed innocent. I couldn't stand the way they could get away with little illegal tasks everyday while I was being punished for other's mistakes. _They mock me._ I will kill them all and use their disgusting souls to power me. _I will destroy. _I continued collecting hiding from the police and destroying those who also wished for power.

Kishin- One who indulges in insanity to obtain their dark bloodstained dreams.

Growing more insane everyday felt normal to me. The bloodlust was nothing new, over time it had just intensified. _I could have cared less_ it actually helped propel me to continue my deeds. Collecting and collecting.. I wonder how long it's been since I've eatten _real _food. A kishin doesn't need to eat or sleep. I wonder what it was like to have feelings. Did I only use to have a deep loathing and bloodlust? I can't remember anything of the past besides repulsive acts and false kindness. I guess I'm not human anymore.. or was I even _human_ to begin with?

Humanity- A single race consisting of humans living by tainted morals.

Was was no one going to stop me? The lack of enemy enraged me further in my quest to devour the unfit. I can't belive humans don't even want to help eachother but I guess I already knew this. Their _own_ precious life is all that matters to them. As long as it doesn't directly effect them, _right? _Yes that's why I started collecting these sins.

Shibusen- An organization- no wait a 'school' who set out to delete monsters like me.

Why am I fighting you...? You're not one of the tainted. I don't want your soul don't you know if you fight me you're going to die? No.. you _knew_ didn't you? You were_ taught _to delete me, you're just passing your judgement? I can't hate you for being _taught _even if the teachings were wrong. How can I kill you like this?

Weapon & Meister- Partnership used to collect souls of 99 pre-kishins and 1 witch to obtain an ultimate weapon form.

Glory is that what you want or are you just trying to play hero? I didn't see you stop me from killing before. Who are you_ really _protecting like this? I will kill non-stop but you're not capable of that. Even if you're _only _human _why_ didn't you come after me earlier? The distance between us wasn't that great and I've already consumed so many souls since becoming a kishin. Even coming a few hours earlier would have saved many of those 'innocent' lives you're fighting to protect. I've grown to hate you; I will kill you. I've put that school on my list I'll destroy this disgusting moral you were taught to live by along with the rest of the race. I will save this corrupt world with my own corruption.

Justice- Rightfulness or lawfulness to act justly or fairly as decided by the moral of the general public.

It's too bad I couldn't kill you. I guess you really were trained by the best. But.. in the end you are no different from this _monster_ you've slain. We are the same; you have also taken a tainted soul to power you towards your goals. The only difference between us was I didn't wait till they were ripe. I was never pampered like you. Never talented nor strong. I ate your people's pure souls bitter as they were. I didn't wait to obtain my justice. Ironic isn't it? Although I've fallen to your sense of justice I've still won.

* * *

><p>I've felt that people killed off kishins to easily in thier stories and the series without thinking much about how a Kishin felt so I wanted to write this. I know I kinda repeated my self a bit but I felt like a kishin repeats themselves a lot since they can only remember things over and over again in a cycle of madness.. I kinda don't like shibusen because they are slow. Like remember in the first episode Jack the Ripper killed that lady and they didn't even come to the rescue they just waited till he came to them when that other time with Stien Kidd came running to help. I know it's just killing the bystandard type thing but I wished they made an episode about that. It was only slightly brought up with the Starclan thing and how Shibusen waited to hunt them.<p>

Please review!


End file.
